


Separated

by blank_witch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Post Intrusive Thoughts, idk - Freeform, not really spoilers, somewhat a brother relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_witch/pseuds/blank_witch
Summary: After what happened today, Roman felt like he needed a rest. He thought of continuing his work after that, but some unexpected guest decided to pay a visit.





	Separated

Roman was sitting in his room, after what happened today his body needed rest before drowning himself into another idea for Thomas' videos. He soon laid down onto his bed and was slowly drift off to sleep. Damn the Duke hit his head HARD. It still sting until now.

His head feels much better, and he thinks he could get up and start working now. He opened his eyes to see a face similar to his looking down on him, "Good morning sleeping beauty!" he greeted him.

Roman got up quickly and glared at the Dark Side, "What do you want, Dukey?"

The Duke moved his head away and grinned at his counterpart. Roman hated looking at the cocky smile, though he was used to looking at it for as long as he remembered. He just have to bare through what he wanted to say and then it'll be all over.

"Aw _Princey_ you know I have a name," the Duke whined, still with his grin, "You can say your big brother's name right?"

The Prince looked at him with disgust, "You are no brother of mine," he said, "You are like that guy in a bar who always annoys everyone and get kicks out for it."

Once Roman said that, the Duke transformed into the guy that he just described. With a white wife beater with some stains, short pants and an unkempt beard, "You mean like this?" the Duke asked, hiccuping to imitate being drunk, "I feel so honored that you think of me this way!"

"Please change back," Roman said, covering his eyes with his arm, "It looks gross."

Remus chuckled and did as what the Prince asked of him, "Say Roman, do you remember when we were separated by Patton?"

What's this all of a sudden?

The Duke tried to discuss something that was serious?

"I'm sorry to ask back," Roman said, "But are you alright?" he asked.

"Aside from thinking on multiple thoughts to disturb Thomas," the Duke answered, "I'm completely fine," he said and then looked offended, "Are you saying that I couldn't start a decent conversation?! How are you so mean to your older brother?!" he asked dramatically. TOO dramatically, even for Roman.

"One, still not my brother," Roman said, "Two I'm just surprised you just popped in here to talk about that, usually you just came to slip in one of your disturbing 'suggestion' to Thomas," he explained himself.

The Duke nodded and then smiled, not the one that Roman was used to identify the Duke with, but it was somehow genuine. Which shocked the Creativity even more. Why was the Duke not annoy him and just stood there with that smile?

It creep Roman out, but something in himself somewhat could hear what the Duke was thinking. Maybe it was because they were once one before? He didn’t want to know more about it. He broke the eye contact and looked down to his feet instead, “The boundary between us have become larger like a guy’s butthole when…”

“Don’t finish it,” the Prince interrupted, “Why are you really asking this question?” he asked.

“Ah right I completely forgot about that,” the Duke said, “For no particular reason really, I just want to ask if you still have that hollow feeling.”

Hollow feeling?

He didn’t understand what his counterpart was saying. What did he mean by hollow? When he first gained consciousness, he only remembered seeing Patton and Logan worrying about him. At the same time it was the first time he had met the Duke, he didn’t feel anything off, “I have no idea what you are talking about…”

The Duke sighed and summoned his deodorant then took a bite out of it, “That’s unfortunate then,” he said, “Oh well this might be out of character for me but good luck. Seeing you and Thomas doing fine was nice,” with that Remus disappeared from the Prince’s room.

Even after the Duke’s presence was gone from the room, Roman felt uneasy.

_ “Stay away from him! Please don’t separate us!” _

He gasped for air. He didn’t realize that he was holding it. Roman sat on his bed, heavily breathing, sweat running down his face. The Creative side put his hand on his chest to even out his breathing, “What was that?” he muttered to himself.

Was that a memory?

Or was that something from a movie that Thomas watched before?

He thought of the latter, and reassured himself that it wasn’t a memory. He then stood up and walked to his desk, picked up his pencil and hopefully this will distract him from whatever that was.

Because if he falter now and ponder about it, he won’t be able to face his family without feeling suspicious and doubting them.

He didn’t want that. 

He would never want that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> this is a second sanders side fanfic im doing (lol)  
> AND i love the thought of remus being an older brother for some reason or another  
> so thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed reading it! ^^


End file.
